mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Robot Chronicles Walkthrough
This Walkthrough will help you through the 2009 The Robot Chronicles Campaign. Your goals are to build the LEGO City Skin and the Keys to LEGO City Badge. New Friends You can befriend these Networkers as soon as you start the mini-Rank: * Agent Chase * Foreman Frank * Peelie Wheelie * Secret Networker ---- These Networkers have requirements to be befriended: * Mayor Frictionfit (Requirement: Obtain the Headline Hero Badge first) * Secret Networker (Requirement: Obtain Keys to LEGO City Badge first) The Robot Chronicles Game *You only get MLN rewards for City, Agents and Racers. City Do not tow fire trucks. If you are assigned a fire truck, quit and start again. This is because you will receive an emergency for a fire before the "Collect your MLN Reward" box will appear. ''Similarly, the police van and ambulance may not get you a hardhat as there might be an accident or illegal racer. Therefore the only one that will guarantee get you a hardhat is the front end loader.'' *Start out with the City part of the game. Once you get through the login process and create your game, you will be taken to a screen with a Tow Truck. *Press space to continue, and using the arrow keys navigate to wherever the vehicle is that needs to be repaired. The game will teach you how to move, if this is unclear. *Bring the damaged vehicle back to the garage. You will now control the vehicle. Drive it back to where it needs to go. *When you get to the three flashing arrows, just go far enough that you touch them. The best way to do this is to drive incredibly slowly until you just barely poke the edge of the arrows. Once you have, do not go into the yellow circle. You will not get a reward if you do. Eventually, a box saying "Collect your MLN Reward" will appear in the lower right corner. Click it. *A screen will pop up, and tell you that your Items have been sent. Continue the game. *Drive back to the garage, and repeat this until you have 5 Hardhats. You can go to MLN and check your mailbox to see how many more you need. *After you have five Hardhats, go to Foreman Frank's page, and buy the LEGO City Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Go back on the game, and get five more Hardhats. *Go back to MLN, and build the Badge. *You can currently collect as many hardhats as you like. Agents *Go to the Downtown area, to the LEGO Agents building. Enter the yellow circle. *You need to defeat Dr Inferno's forces. Each successful game may get you a Agent's Dossier. *Play until you have five Agent's Dossiers. *Go to Agent Chase's page, and buy the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Go back to the game, and play until you have five more Agent's Dossiers. *Build the LEGO Agents Rookie Badge. *You can currently collect as many doissers as you like. Racers *Go to the Racers starting zone, two blocks to the left from the LEGO City starting zone. *Start the race. Try to avoid obstacles. You will get a MLN reward for placing third or higher. *Race until you have five Racing Trophies. *Go to Peelie Wheelie's page, and get the LEGO Racers Rookie Badge Blueprint. *Race until you have five more Racing Trophies. *Build the LEGO Racers Rookie Badge. *Currently you cannot collect as many as you like. Headline Hero Badge *Go to a secret Networker's page, and get the Headline Hero Badge Blueprint. *Build the Badge. *Befriend Mayor Frictionfit. LEGO City Skin *Go to Mayor Frictionfit's page, and get the LEGO City skin. This costs 10 Clippings. *Build the skin. This costs 10 Red LEGO Bricks. The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module *Go to Mayor Frictionfit's page, and get the The Robot Chronicles Trophy Module. This costs 10 Clippings. *Build the Module. This costs 5 Red LEGO Bricks. Keys to the LEGO City Badge * You will receive an MLN Mail message from Agent Chase telling you to destroy Dr Inferno. * Destroy Dr Inferno and collect the MLN reward. You will receive the the Keys to LEGO City Badge Blueprint via MLN Mail. * Build the Keys to LEGO City Badge. It costs the Headline Hero Badge and 10 Clippings to build. Dr Inferno *Once you have built the Keys to LEGO City Badge, befriend a secret Networker. *Get the Magma Drone Plant Module Blueprint. *Build the Module. This costs 5 Red LEGO Bricks. *Set up the Module on your page. *Collect 30 Magma Drones and trade them at the secret Networker's page for the Dr. Inferno's Robot Simulator Module. This Module costs 5 Clippings to build. Category:Walkthroughs Category:The Robot Chronicles